borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Should I mod?
So, I already have Borderlands on Xbox 360, love everything about it, especially Crawmerax farming. My question is, should I download willowtree and borderlands on pc and just mess with guns, or should i leave my knowledge of weaponry to what I already know from Crawmerax drops? I would never force anyone upon my modded weapons, they would be for merely educational and fun impractical uses. GT- Turkin4tor 13:17, August 22, 2010 (UTC)Turkin4tor It's a personal choice. If you want to start modding go ahead, lots of people do because it makes the game more fun them. I personally don't use modded guns but I don't care if others do - just as long as you don't make anything that lags out the game of wrecks other people's game, there shouldn't be any problem with trying. Also, do us all a favor and don't go around trying to pass off modded/constructed stuff as legit to those who are new to the game. All this does is spread the bug and misinform people, resulting in the many "Is this modded?" threads. If you're going to make stuff, keep it to yourself. NOhara24 17:52, August 22, 2010 (UTC) I quote myself: "I would never force anyone upon my modded weapons, they would be for merely educational and fun impractical uses." Turkin4tor 19:00, August 22, 2010 (UTC)Turkin4tor Modding lets you explore interesting combinations normally not possible, which if you are like me and think there should have been shotguns that shoot five rockets at once because they are fun, extends gameplay. A risk is falling victim to the temptation to mod guns you can't find quickly, which to some is not bad, but which can make your entire farming experience feel worthless when you could just make what you want, possibly reducing your game experience length. Consider why you want to mod. Personally, I mod things which I can't find in-game but which don't break the game by being overpowered; as a rule, I never mod possible-legit constructs with rare exception, because then I would not have the fun of ever-seeking better upgrades to my arsenal. Also, if you have a USB stick, you can use WillowTree to mod your 360 Borderlands save; guides like mine are available to help with this. 20:11, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Well for me, I feel like "modding" decreases the need of "wanting", pertaining to what you can get in the game legitimately. For example, we all should know by now that DLC4 will be coming out next month and for those who modded their game some stuff within DLC4 wont be as exciting to others who chose not to mod. For example, I've already heard modders online saying that the skill points and backpack capacity increases is just a waste to them, including one of my friends :P, now on the other hand, I'm waiting, ready to get those upgrades. So, if you choose to mod, I think it'll be a better idea to stay away from modding your character, and there's nothing wrong with having 1, 2 or 3 mods to use in a time of bored :P. I don't use mods at all because I'm already used to playing games as they come, so modding would just be wasting my time, no fun for me in building a gun but killing a crab-animal-like-alien and not knowing what you'll get is my type of thing. PS: I'm not telling you, not to mod or to mod, I'm just saying do what you feel you need to do. Kuzco The General 21:27, August 22, 2010 (UTC) To echo what has already been said, but more efficiently: Modding is not evil and don't let anyone tell what to do, but be careful, because modding has the potential of ruining the fun of the game for you. If you found the game fun and still do, I would stay away from modding because it ruins the fun of farming, and playing in general. If you find yourself bored and don't have any other games to play, then modding can be a good way to keep the game going. It is a double edged sword, and as you said haters will hate. 23:27, August 22, 2010 (UTC) You can if you want, you spent money on this game so you might as well take it's advantages. But don't let it get out of hand and become one of the many other idjits with them go around spreading the favorite phrase, "Yeah, is a legit gun. Got it off of Crawmerax." It's bad enough modding gets out of hand sometimes, but try not to pass out Fool's Gold with a side of ignorance. Yoshi-TheOreo 23:57, August 22, 2010 (UTC)